Married to The Slytherin Prince
by Princess Weasley
Summary: A Samantha Potter (OC) and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. Rated M for up and coming one-shot chapters. Pairing Draco x OC possible future OC x George.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. So this is a one-shot about when their held prisoner at Malfoy Manor and how Bellatrix married Sam and Draco. Story in Sam's point of view, from when they first turned up at the Manor. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell in the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

**Married to the Slytherin Prince!**

As they entered the house, Sam had a feeling of dread. What was going to happen when and if Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin prince recognized her and Harry. Every thing was a blur, the only thing that Sam remembered was Bellatrix screaming to leave Hermione and her; well the others were to be taken down to the cellar. She blacked out after that.

* * *

Sam awake to Hermione and Bellatrix screaming, she turned her head to find Bellatrix torturing Hermione. Sam tried to get to Hermione to help her but she was stopped by Claire Malfoy grabbing and pulling her into Draco's arms.

"Keep your wife put, Draco."

Sam started to freak out, looking at her left hand before turning on Draco.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she growled.

"I didn't do it." he growled back.

"Aunt Bella, did a marriage spell on you and Draco; well you were out of it, Potter." Claire hissed into Sam's ear.

Hermione screamed again cutting into their conversation, making Sam try to fight her way out of Draco's arms.

"Let me go, Malfoy." she growled again, but blacked out again.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam's eyes snapped open just as Ron bursts into the room, everything was still a blur. Just then there was a peculiar grinding noise from above, all of them looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with an ominous jingle it began to fall, Bellatrix dropped Hermione and threw herself aside. Draco pushed Sam away from him as his mother dragged both him and Claire out of the way. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal,falling on top of Hermione, Sam and the goblin. Sam who was shielding Hermione from an more harm after she was pushed blacked out yet again from the chandelier falling on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: A Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. So this is a one-shot about when their held prisoner at Malfoy Manor and how Bellatrix married Sam and Draco. Story in Harry's point of view, from when they turn up to Shell Cottage after being at the Malfoy Manor. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell in the Harry Potter universe.****

* * *

**What happened to Sam**

After a minute or so, Harry realised that they had, after all, come to the right place, for here were Bill and Fleur, Dean and Luna, gathering round him as he knelt over the elf.

"Samantha and Hermione?" He said suddenly. "Where are they?"

"Ron's taken Hermione inside," said Bill. "She'll be all right."

* * *

Dean carried the injured Griphook into the house, Fleur and Luna hurryed with both supporting Sam who now was awake but just barely; now Bill was making suggestions sbout burying the elf. Harry agreed without really knowing what he was saying.

"I want to do it properly," were the first word which Harry was fully conscious of speaking. 'Not by magic. Have you got a spade?"

And shortly afterwards he had set to work, alone, digging the grave in the place that Bill had shown him at the end of the garden, between the bushes. He dug with a kind of fury, relishing the manual work, glorying in the non-magic of it, for every drop of his sweat and every blister felt like a gift to the elf who had saved their lives.

* * *

Harry lost track of time. He know only that the darkness had lighted a few degrees when he was rejoined by Ron and Dean.

"How's Sam and Hermione?"

"Hermione's better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."

"What happened to Sam has gone her pretty shaken up," Dean added. "but Bill and Luna are trying to covince her to have a nap."

Harry had his retort ready for when they asked him why he had not simply created a perfect grave with his wand, but he did not need it. They jumped down into the hole he had made with spades of their own, and together they worked in silence until the hole seemed deep enough.

Harry wrapped the elf more snugly in his jacket. Ron sat on the edge of the grave and stripped off his shoes and socks, which he placed upon the elf's bare feet. Dean produced a woollen hat, which Harry placed carefully upon Dobby's head, muffling his bat-like ears.

" We should close his eyes. "

Harry had not heard the others coming through the darkness. Bill was wearing a travelling cloak; Fleur a large, white apron, from the pocket of which protruded a bottle of what Harry recognised to be Skele-Gro. Hermione was wrapped in a borrowed dressing gown, pale and unsteady on her feet; Ron put an arm around her when she reached him. Sam looked to be fine, but she was also unsteady on her feet; her hair was worst then Hermione's had ever been it was a big birds nest, Harry had never seen his twin sister's hair that bad not even when she gets out of bed; she ended up having to lean on Dean for support and she was playing around with a gold band on her finger, like she was trying to get it to come off. Luna, who was huddled in one of Fleur's coats, crouched down and placed her fingers tenderly upon the elf's eyelids, sliding them over his glassy stare.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what the hell happened to Sam, but she was jumpy every time someone walked up behind her. So he had to find out what happened.

Well Luna was not in the room her, Sam and Hermione were sharing; Harry, Ron and Hermione cornered Sam.

"Sam, what the hell happened to you at the Malfoys', we won't tell anyone."

Sam put a Silencing Charm on the room before starting. "I don't know exactly everything that happened to me because I kept blacking out but well I was out of it, Bellatrix did some type of marriage spell on me and Draco Malfoy; and well now I can't get this stupid ring off my finger. It's like Bellatrix cursed it to stay on, every time I try to get it off it hurts." Sam sighed, trying to get the ring off her finger again. "Bill and Fleur have both tried to cast counter-curses to remove it, but nothing seems to work."

"She what?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Married me and Draco Malfoy." Sam answered. "No one needs to know about this. As soon as I can possibly get this thing sorted out, I'm free to be with the right guy; not to the bloody Slytherin prince."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So this part is a one-shot about well they are at Shell Cottage and Sam decided to go for a walk to clear her head and to get out of the crowded house. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell in the Harry universe. Most of this part is in Sam's point of view, a bit is in Bill's point of view.

* * *

**Werewolf Attack**

Sam decided to go for a walk along the beach to get out of the crowded cottage, she got lost in thought; trying to work out how to get out of her "marriage" to the Slytherin Prince. But then again would he even let her out if it when and if she worked out a way to get out of it. Would the bloody ferret even care that she wasn't in love with him; but in love with none other then Fred Weasley.

She had a funny feeling that she'd be stuck in a loveless marriage until the day she died. Just then she heard a noise, turning around well grabbing her wand; Greyback came out of nowhere. Sam had on clue in how he got away for the Malfoy manor and the wrath of Voldemort. Greyback started to come towards her so she started to back up before turning back around to run back to the cottage; Greyback lashed out at Sam, his nails digging into right shoulder. She shot a 'Stupefy' spell at him, making him fly backwards as bit; dragging his nails down her shoulder blade.

Sam now used this time to run as fast as she could back up the beach to Bill and Fleur's. As she got close enough to the house, she saw Bill walk outside so she yelled out making him turn to face her.

* * *

Bill saw Sam running towards the house before yelling out to Fleur. Fleur exited the house just in time for both her and Bill to see Sam collapse in the sand. Bill run down to the beach picking Sam up and carrying her up to the house; that's when both him and Fleur spotted the claw marks down Sam's shoulder blade.

* * *

Sam wake to Fleur cleaning her wounded shoulder and a fuming Bill glaring at her.

"Save it Bill," she choked out. "You and I both know that the house is to crowded. I just needed some space to think."

"What were you thinking you could of been killed," Bill yelled at her. "What would I of told Fred, that the girl he loves got herself killed under my watch."

"Oh please he doesn't know that Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are even here."

"What the hell happened out there... Sam?" he asked, a bit afraid of the answer. "You collapsed on the sand and you have a very bad claw mark down your right shoulder"

"Well, I was going for a walk; I got lost in my thoughts went out of nowhere Greyback turned up so I started to head back here but he dug his nails into my shoulder so I 'Stupefied' him then I run back here."

Just as Sam finished telling Bill that, Fleur finished cleaning and dressing her wounded shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next part of my Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So in this part of the one-shot we have some good news and some bad news. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage part is in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

Of Tiaras and Babies

Sam was sitting in the kitchen one blustery April evening while Harry was helping Fleur prepare dinner. They felt responsible: it was, after all, them who had insisted that the goblin remained at Shell Cottage so that they could question him; that Bill, Fred, George and Mr Weasley could no longer work. Sam stayed away from the goblin as much as she could; when ever she spent too long around Griphook, the more she realised that she didn't like the goblin very much.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Fleur. "Sam and I never meant you to have to deal with all of this."

Sam looked up just as Fleur set some knives to work, chopping up steaks for Griphook and Bill, who had preferred his meat bloody ever since he had been attacked by Greyback. Sam growled at the sight of the meat. Harry and Fleur turned around to look at Sam; just in time to see her almost jump from her seat to pounce on the meat.

"Did, you just growl?" Harry asked, shocked that his twin growled like a wolf.

"I zink I better cut zome more bloody zteaks." Fleur states, smiling sympathetic at Sam.

Sam rushed out of the room right in to Bill.

"Whoa, slow down there Sam; hold your horses... What's gotten in to you?"

"I growled at the meat and almost pounced on it." Sam growled.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Bill appeared, leading Mr Ollivander down the stairs. The wandmaker still looked exceptionally frail, and he clung to Bill's arm as the latter supported him, carrying a large suitcase.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr Ollivander," said Luna, approaching the old man.

"And I you, my dear," said Ollivander, patting her on the shoulder. "You were an inexpressible comfort to me in that terrible place."

"So, au revoir, Mr Ollivander," said Fleur, kissing him on both cheeks. "And I wonder whezzer you could oblige me by delivering a package to Bill's Auntie Muriel? I never returned 'er tiara."

"It will be an honour," said Ollivander, with a little bow, "the very least I can do in return for your generous hospitality."

Sam walked forwarded holding a worn velvet case, which Fleur opened to show the wandmaker. The tiara sat glittering and twinkling in the light from the low-hanging lamp.

"Moonstones and diamonds," said Griphook, who had sidled into the room without any of them noticing. "Made by goblins, I think?"

"And paid for by wizards," said Bill quietly, as Sam snapped the box closed and the goblin shot Bill a look that was both furtive and challenging.

* * *

There was a bang on the front door, everyone's heads turned towards it; Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened. Bill jumped to his feet, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sam did the same.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. Sam glared daggers at the back of Bill's head, she couldn't believe he sent for Lupin; about her shoulder. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," Bill muttered, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open.

Lupin fell over the threshold, he was white-faced, wrapped in a travelling cloak, his greying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there. Sam noticed that Griphook had sidled out of the room, before Lupin cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

"Wha-? Tonks - Tonks has had the bay?" Hermione shrieked, in Sam's ear.

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin, as he strode round the table and pulled Sam and Harry into a hug; the scene in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place all forgotten. "You'll be the godfather and godmother?"

"U - Us? Harry stammered.

"Yes you two, of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better-"

* * *

Just then Bill pulled both Sam and Lupin aside in the kitchen; Sam knew that it was too good to be true.

"I knew it , I just knew it." she growled at Bill. "You sent for Lupin to look at my shoulder."

"Sam calm down, I owled Remus for his opinion; I had no idea that he was going to turn up with the news about the baby."

"Right, let's look at your shoulder Sam," Lupin cuts in. "I really need to be getting back to Dora."

Sam turns around and removes her top so Lupin can look at her shoulder. Turning to look at Bill, he said "And you're sure it was on the full moon that Sam was attacked?"

"Yes."

As Sam put her top back on Lupin sighed "Sorry Sam but it looks like because he attacked you on the full moon, chances are that you'll may or not be a werewolf; we'll just have to wait and see."

Sam didn't know what to say... Her; may or not be a werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione along with Griphook break into Gringotts, as well as Sam thinking about snapping Bellatrix's wand. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell. **Also I always pictured Gringotts with three sets of doors to match the three different coins: Gallon, Sickle and Knut. **This part is in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

Their plans were made, their preparations complete; in the smallest bedroom a single coarse, long, black hair (plucked from the sweater Hermione had been wearing at Malfoy Manor) lay curled in a small glass phial on the mantelpiece.  
"And you'll be using her actual wand," said Harry, nodding towards the walnut wand, "So I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."  
Sam watched as Hermione looked frightly at the wand like it might sting or bite her as she picked it up.  
"I hate it, I really hate it." she said in a low voice. "It doesn't work properly for me... it's like a bit of her."  
"It'll probably help you get in character, though," said Ron. "Think what that wand has done!"  
"But that's my point," said Hermione. "This is the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, and who knows how many other people? This is the wand that killed Sirius... not to mention marry Sam to Malfoy!"  
Sam looked at Harry, who looked like her was in deep thought; her on the other hand had the urge to hop off the bed and go over and snap the bloody thing in half, or even slice it in half with Gryffindor's sword, which was propped against the wall beside Harry.  
"I would like that wand better if I snapped it into two." Sam growled, looking at the wand in disgust. "I hate it as much as you, Mione." 

* * *

Small green shoots were forcing their way up through the red earth of Dobby's grave now; in a year's time the mound would be covered in flowers. The white stone that bore the elf's name had already acquired a weathered look. The sound of a door opening made Sam come back to reality and look around.  
Bellatrix Lestrange was striding across the lawn towards them, accompanied by Griphook. Even though Sam knew perfectly well that it was Hermione, deep down she really wanted to hex and curse the living daylights out of Bellatrix for marrying her to the "ferret prince".  
"She tasted disgusting. OK, Ron, come here so I can do you..."  
Sam was too lost in her thoughts of hexing and cursing the real Bellatrix that she didn't hear Ron complaining. He was to be given a completely fake identity, and they were trusting to the malevolent aura cast by "Bellatrix" to protect him. Meanwhile Harry, Sam and Griphook were to be concealed under the Invisibility cloak.

* * *

Hermione drew out Bellatrix's wand and tapped a brick in the nondescript wall in front of them. At once the bricks began to whirl and spin: a hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider and wider, finally forming the archway on to the narrow cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.  
It was quiet, barely time for the shops to be open, and there were hardly any shoppers abroad. The crooked, cobbled street as much altered now, more shops than ever were boarded-up, though several new establishments dedicated to the Dark Arts had been created since their last visit. As Sam looked around her she spotted the Weasley Twins shop, the vibrant colours of it had dulled. She was half expecting to see them rushing around inside, but deep down she knew that them were in hiding. Also as she looked around she saw her and Harry's own faces glaring down at them from posters plastered over many windows. She was sick, she was so surprised how much of a change Diagon Alley had from the bustling place that her and Harry had visited before their first year at Hogwarts so many years before.  
As they set off along the street, a number of ragged people sat huddled in doorways; they were moaning to the few passers-by, pleading for gold, insisting that they were really wizards; the beggars glimpsed Hermione. They seemed to melt away before her, drawing hoods over their faces and fleeing as fast as they could; that was until one man with a bloody bandage over his eye staggered right across her path.  
"My children and wife!" he bellowed, high-pitched and cracked, pointing at her, he sounded distraught. "Where are my children and wife? What has he done with them? You know, you know!"  
The man lunged at her, reaching for her throat: then, with a bang and a burst of red light he was thrown backwards on to the ground, unconscious. Ron stood there, his wand still outstretched and a look of shock visible behind his beard. While a little knot of prosperous-looking passers-by gathered their robes about them and broke into gentle trots, keen to vacate the scene.

* * *

"Why, Madam Lestrange!" come a cry from behind them, Sam and Harry whirled around and Griphook tinghtened his hold around Harry's neck: a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy, grey hair and a long, sharp nose was striding towards them. Sam recognized him as Travers; one of the Death Eaters who had been summoned to the Lovegood's house. Hermione had drawn herself up to her fullest height and said, with as much contempt as she could muster, "and want do you want?"

Travers stopped in his tracks, clearly affronted. Sam who was the closest to Hermione whispered in her ear.  
"I merely sought to greet you," Travers said coolly, "but if my presence is not welcome..."  
"No, no, not at all, Travers," said Hermione quickly, to cover up her mistake. "How are you?"  
"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."  
"Really and why is that?" asked Hermione.  
"Well," Travers coughed, "I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the... ah... escape. I also heard that you have been sending word around; if anyone has seen the young miss Potter to return her to the house and her new husband, how goes the search?"  
Sam tensed and willed Hermione to keep her head. If this was true and Bellatrix was not supposed to be out in public; and sending word to return her to Draco-  
"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," said Hermione, in Bellatrix's most contemptuous manner. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers. As for my nephew's new wife, the search has had some leads; we are hoping to have her returned to the Manor by the end of the we, then she'll be joining him at Hogwarts."  
Though the Death Eater looked offended, he also seemed to be less suspicious.

* * *

Hermione had no choice but to fall into step beside him and head along the crooked, cobbled street towards Gringotts. A watchful Death Eater was the very last thing they needed. They arrived at the foot of the marble steps that lead up to the great bronze doors all to soon, also as Griphook had already warned them; the liveried goblins who usually flanked the entrance had been replaced by two wizards, both of whom were clutching long, thin golden rods.

* * *

Two stone goblins stood before the first of the inner doors, which were made of silver; carried the poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. The liveried goblins that usually flank the outer doors, were now flanking the last set if inner doors of gold. But within seconds they were standing in the vast marble hall of the bank, The long counter was manned by goblins ready to serve the first customers of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** **Next part will be heading to the Lestrange family Vault and finding the Horcrux**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione along with Griphook break into the Lestrange family vault and finding the Horcrux. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell. Next part will be heading back to Hogwarts and finding the Ravenclaw Horcrux as well as the in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione along with Griphook break into the Lestrange family vault and finding the Horcrux. This part is in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

They headed towards an old goblin who was examining a thick gold coin through an eyeglass. The goblin tossed the coin he was holding aside, said to nobody in particular, "Leprechaun," and then greeted Travers who stepped up first, passing over a tiny golden key, which was examined and given back to him. Hermione stepped forward.

"Madam Lestrange!" said the goblin, startled. "Dear me! How-how may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," said Hermione.

The goblin seemed to recoil a little, Sam looked around; not only was Travers hanging back, but several other of the closer goblins had looked up from their work to watch. Sam elbows Harry for him to see what was going on. Before Sam know what happened Harry had raised the hawthorn ward, pointed it at the old goblin and whispered, "Imperio!"

Travers, had now approached the counter again; still the goblin all around were watching. Harry acted again, this time pointing the wand at Travers, he muttered, "Imperio!" once more.

"So, if you will follow me, Madam Lestrange," said the old goblin. "I shall take you to your vault."

And with that he hopped down off his stool and vanished from sight, he appeared around the end of the counter; jogging happily towards them. He then hurried them towards one of the many doors leading off the hall. Sam noticed that Travers was walking meekly in their wake as they reached the door and passed into the rough stone passageway beyond, which was lit with flaming torches; Sam guessed that Harry had made Travers come with them.

"We're in trouble, they suspect," said Sam, as the door slammed behind and Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Griphook jumped down from his shoulders; neither Travers nor Bogrod showed any surprise at the sudden appearance of Harry and Samantha Potter in their midst.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron. "Shall we get out now, while we still can?"

"If we can." said Hermione.

"We've got this far, I say say we keep going," Sam answered, shaking her head. "The soon we get in, the soon get out."

"Good!" said Griphook. "So, we will need Bogrod to control the cart; I no longer have the authority."

"We don't need Travers," Harry added, pointing his wand at Travers."Imperio!"

The wizard turned and set off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Bogrod whistled to summon a cart which came trundling along the tracks towards them out of the darkness. They all clambered into it. With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed, twisting and turning, sloping downwards; through the labyrinth of passages.

They were deeper than Sam and Harry had ever penetrated within Gringotts. Sam thought she heard Griphook shout: "NO!" Just then water filled her eyes and mouth: then, with an awful lurch, they were all thrown out of the cart.

"The Thief's Downfall!" said Griphook, clambering to his feet. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment!"

Sam almost screamed for joy, trying to see if the ring on her finger would come off: but no luck, it looked like the Downfall didn't wash away the enchantment on the ring; she cursed.

"We still need Bogrod," said Griphook, Sam looked up to see the goblin shaking his head: the Thief's Downfall had lifted the Imperius Curse. "We cannot enter the vault without a Gringotts goblin."

"Imperio!"Sam said, pointing her wand at the goblin; her voice echoed through the stone passage.

* * *

As they turned a corner, they came to a sudden halt: A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them. barring access to five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned ghostly pale from it's long incarceration under the ground.

"It is partially blind,but even more savage for that" Griphook panted, Sam noticed then that it's eyes were milkily pink: she had a funny feeling if both Charlie and Anna saw it they would be very seriously mad, for the fact both of them loved dragons. "However we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come."

Bogrod started to pull out a number of small metal instruments from a bag that Sam didn't remember them bringing with them. Both rear legs of the dragon bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor.

"We have to shake them," Griphook told Harry, Sam, Ron, and Hermione. "It will expect pain when it hears the noise. It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."

They advance, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Sam could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer she saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face, and guess that it had been whipped to; and had gone blind from some of the slashes.

"Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Sam, who turned her wand again upon Bogrod. Bogrod holds up his hand, waggles it. Bogrod strides forth, blissfully ignoring the dragon's bobbing head and the old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the door of the vault which melts away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets.

"Search, fast!" said Harry as they all hurried inside the vault. He had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ron and Hermione, but if it was the other, unknown Horcrux that resided in this vault, he did not know what it looked like. He barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness.

* * *

"Light your wands." said Griphook.

"Lumos!"

"Harry, Sam! Could this be...? Aargh!"

Hermione screamed in pain, Sam and Harry turned their wands on her in time to see a jeweled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as it fell, it split, became a shower of goblets, so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them.

"It burned me!" moaned Hermione, sucking her blistered fingers.

"They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"

"Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately, but even as he said it, Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal.

"Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron.

"Just look around!" said Sam, in a harsh whisper. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle."

They directed their wands into every nook and crevice, turning cautiously on the spot. It was impossible not to brush up against anything; Harry sent a great cascade of fake Galleons onto the ground where they joined the goblets, and now there was scarcely room to place their feet.

"It's there, it's up there!"

"And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" asked Ron.

"Accio Cup!" cried Hermione, who had evidently forgotten in her desperation what Griphook had told them during their planning sessions.

"I wish I had my broom!" Sam hissed under her breath.

"No use, no use!" snarled the goblin.

"Then what do we do?" said Harry, glaring at the goblin. "If you want the sword, Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than..."

"The Sword! Hermione give Harry the sword!" Sam shouted, in pure happiness.

Hermione fumbled insider her robes, drew out a beaded bag, rummaged for a few seconds, then removed the shining sword. Harry seized it by its rubied hilt and touched the tip of the blade to a silver flagon nearby, which did not multiply.

"Harry If you can just poke the sword through a handle."

The shelf on which the cup reposed was out of reach for any of them, even Ron, who was tallest.

It was Griphook who had seen it and Griphook who lunged, and in that instant Harry knew that the goblin had never expected them to keep their word. One hand holding tightly to a fistful of Harry's hair, to make sure he did not fall into the heaving sea of burning gold, Griphook seized the hilt of the sword and swung it high out of Harry's reach. The tiny golden cup, skewered by the handle on the sword's blade was flung into the air. Sam dived and caught it, and although she could feel it scalding her flesh she did not relinquish it, even while countless Hufflepuff cups burst from her fist, raining down upon her as the entrance of the vault opened up again and she found herself sliding uncontrollably on an expanding avalanche of fiery gold and silver that bore her, Harry, Ron, Hermione into the outer chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Next part of my Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So I lied, in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione returning to Hogwarts as well as Percy seeing sense and returning to the Weasley family and Sam confronting Fred about her marriage to the Slytherin Prince. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell. This part is in Sam's point of view. Next part will be finding the Ravenclaw Horcrux as well as the Battle.**

* * *

How long would it be before Voldemort knew that they has broken into the Lestranges' vault? How quickly would he realise what had been taken? When he discovered that the golden cup was missing? Voldemort would know, at last, that they were hunting Horcruxes...

Sam collapsed, coughing and shuddering, even though she would of and could have just happily stayed lying there and slept, Sam didn't, she staggered to her feet. Drew out her wand and started casting the usual protective spells around them, she knew that it was too dangerous from then to be out in the open without the spells; plus Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed too stuffed to do anything about them.

When she had finished, she joined the others. It was that first time that she had seen them, in proper light since escaping from the vault. Harry, Ron and Hermione had angry red burns all over their faces and arms, Sam guessed that she looked the same but when she looked at her arms she noticed that she didn't have any burns; and all four of them had singed clothing in places. Hermione handed Harry a bottle of "essence of dittany", then pulled out four bottles of pumpkin juice and clean dry robes.

"Well, on the upside," said Ron finally. "we got the Horcrux. On the downside-"

"-no sword." said Harry, through gritted teeth, as he dripped dittany through a singe hole on his jeans onto a angry burn beneath.

Sam pulled the Horcrux from the pocket of her wet jacket she had just taken off. Glinting in the sun, it drew their eyes as they drank their bottle of juice. Hermione then looked across the lake to the far bank, where the dragon was still drinking.

"What'll happen to it, do you think? Will it be alright?" she asked.

"You sound like Hagrid, It's a dragon; Hermione, it can look after itself." said Ron.

"If not... I'm sure the guys in Romania and Romanian Dragon Sanctuary will be informed that there's a dragon on the loose." Sam added, thinking about what Anna and Charlie would say if they found out the four of them broke a dragon out of Gringotts and rode it.

* * *

"He knows," Harry finally said, judging by the worried looks of Sam, Ron and Hermione. " the last Horcrux we need to find is at Hogwarts."

"That's great, let's go," cried Sam, as she picked up the Hufflepuff Cup and Harry pull out the Invisibility Cloak. Looks like they both thought of the same thing. "get under the Cloak, Hermione and Ron, it would best that we stick together this time."

"But we don't really fit-"

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet." Harry cut her off.

"Plus put it this way Mione, you and I are smaller than Ron and Harry... our dad, Remus, Sirius and Wormtail use to run around the school in their last year under the Cloak and they weren't the smallest of guys back then."

* * *

The air was rent by a scream that sounded like something Sam had read in a book at Hogwarts, called the "Caterwauling Charm", it sounded worse than Moaning Myrtle on a good day; even as she looked at her brother and the other two beneath the Cloak, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooked Death Eaters dashed into the street, their wands a loft.

There were too many to stun: even attempting it would give away their position. One of the Death Eaters waved his wand and the scream stopped. Sam silently said a charm to keep the Cloak over them, guessing what was going to happen next.

"Accio Cloak!" roared other of the Death Eaters.

Harry seized it's folds, but it made no attempt to escape: the summoning charm had not worked on it, it looked like Sam's charm had worked it's magic to keep the Cloak there, where it belonged.

"Not under your wrapper, then Potter? yelled the Death Eater who had tried the charm.

* * *

"What about Dementors? called a Death Eater "Let 'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hand but his-"

"-an' Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord warts Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been kissed first!"

There were noises of agreement. Dread filled Sam: she knew that Harry would not what to suffer the Dementor's kiss, she felt him tense up beside her; to repel Dementors they would have to produce Patronuses, which would give them away immediately.

Sam felt the unnatural begin to steal over the street, light was sucked from the environment, she thought she heard Hermione whisper about "Disapparating".

* * *

As the cold bit deeper and deeper into Sam's skin; her, Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated down a side side street, feeling their way along a wall, trying not to make a sound. But then round the corner, gliding noiselessly, ten or more Dementors, visible by their black cloaks that were of a denser darkness then their surroundings and, their scabbed and rotting hands.

Sam raised her wand: she couldn't, wouldn't let her twin brother suffer the Dementor's kiss. It was of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and all her friends like Fred that she thought of as she thought she whispered "Expecto patronum!"

A silver wisp burst from her wand and fly: the Dementors scattered and there was a triumphant yell from some where out of sight.

"It's them, down there, down there, I saw one of the Potters' Patronus', it was a Hummingbird!"

Sam shook her head, what ever that Patronus was it was too big to be her's and to small too be Harry's. The Dementors had retreated, the stars were popping out again, and the footsteps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder; but before Harry, Sam and the other two could decide what to do in their panic, there was a grinding of bolts nearby a door opened on the left-hand side of the narrow street and a rough voice said, "Potter in here, Quick! Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!"

They obeyed without hesitation: the four of them hurtled through the open doorway, as a tall figure passed them on his way into the street and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Shouts reached them from the street below. Still under the Invisibility Cloak, they crept towards the grimy window and looked down. Their saviour, whom they now recognised as the Hog's Head's barman.

"You send Dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that, I'm not having it!"

"That wasn't your Patronus!" said a Death Eater. "That was a Hummingbird, it was one of the Potters'!"

"Hummingbird!" roared the barman, and he pulled out a wand. "Hummingbird! You idiot - expecto patronum!"

Something huge and horned erupted from the wand: head down it charged towards the High Street and out of sight. Sam recognised it as a goat.

* * *

Amycus Carrow moved forwards until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, His face within inches of hers. She refused to back down, looking down at him as if he were something disgusting she had just found stuck to a lavatory seat. He said something at her then he spat in her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." sad Harry, as he and Sam pull the Cloak off themselves, raising their wands and, as Amycus spun round, they shouted, "Crucio!"

The Death Eater was lifted off his feet, he smashed straight into the front of a bookcase, crumpling insensible to the floor.

"Potter!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart. "Potter - you're here! What -? How -?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Potter, that was foolish!"

* * *

They had just reached the door when Slughorn rumbled into speech.

"My word," he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus moustache aquiver. "What a to-do! I'm not at all sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in most grievous peril-"

"I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also," Professor McGonagall cut him off. "The time has come of Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties, If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. Go wake your students, Horace."

Harry and Sam did not stay to watch Slughorn splutter: them and Luna ran after Professor McGonagall, who had taken up a position in the middle of the corridor and raised her wand.

"Piertotum - oh, for heaven's sake, Filch, not now -'

The aged caretaker has just come hobbling into view, shouting, "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors! Students out of bed!"

"They're supposed to be, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall shouted at him. "Now go and do something constructive! Find Peeves!"

"P - Peeves?" stammered Filch, as if he had never heard the name before in his life.

"Yes, Peeves, you fool, Peeves! Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him, at once!"

* * *

There was a scuffling and a great thump, Sam raised her wand in her left hand and points it at the Hog's Head tunnel: someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced and slightly and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I-"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into his family.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped the photograph of Teddy he was showing Harry and Fleur. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a - a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred, as he grabbed Sam's still raised left hand lowing it; feeling the gold band on her finger.

Percy swallowed. "Yes I was!"

"Well, you can't say it fairer than that," said Fred, letting go of Sam's hand then holding out his own to Percy.

Mrs Weasley burst into tears. She ran forwards, pushing Fred aside and pulled Percy into a strangling hug. Sam backed away to a corner only to have Fred follow her, with a questioning look on his face, she wanted nothing more than to hide away from him.

"Sammy?" he whispered. "What's going on?" He grabs her hand again, pointing at the ring. "What is all this?"

"Bella - Bellatrix Lestrange married me to Draco Malfoy." Sam whispered back in tears, as Fred pulled her into a hug. "I'll try and find a way out of it, Fred, I promise." She looks past him to his family behind him. "Just don't tell them, not just yet please?"

"Hey, it's fine. You're secret is safe with me." Fred whispered into her hair. "Don't worry Sammy love, I'll help help you find a way out of it, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. ****So I lied, in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione returning to Hogwarts as well as Percy seeing sense and returning to the Weasley family and Sam confronting Fred about her marriage to the Slytherin Prince. ****Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell. ****Some part is in Harry's and Draco's points of view most of of it is in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight. Harry and Sam moved up the Hall alongside the Gryffindor table, as they passed, faces turned in their direction, and a great deal of whispering broke out in their wake.

"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point."

Many of the students looked petrified. Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Harry and Sam moved up the Hall alongside the Gryffindor table, as they passed, faces turned in their direction, and a great deal of whispering broke out in their wake.

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

The order emerge: First Kingsley Shacklebolt, then Lupin, Arthur, Molly, then Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean Thomas, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Anna, Luna and finally Percy.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry and Sam, to hold them forever in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and they recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could speak, instinctively, Sam steps in front of her brother, wand drawn. "Shut up Parkinson, no one is getting to Harry... you'll have to get through me first."

As she said that there was a massive movement, as one, the Gryffindors assemble in a line and face towards the Slytherins, shielding Harry. Moments later, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do the same. all of them with their backs to Harry and Sam, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Sam, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw some Slytherins stood, moved over to the rest of the school before turning and facing their house mates... Sam noticed that one of them was non other then Rose Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape: that's when it hit her, Rose like her father was a part of the Order but Severus was also a Death Eater. Sam lowers her wand.

Just then... Filch bursts in the Hall still shouting about "Students out of bed!"

Filch stops dead, as Mrs. Norris wends through his legs.

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot! I told you that before!

"Oh. Sorry, mum." said Filch as he begins to turn away.

"Wait! As it turns out, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I'd like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall."

"Right away." Filch says, but stops. "Er, exactly where is it I'd be leadin' em to, mum?"

"The dungeons should do."

Kingsley steps forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.

"We've only got half an half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" ¨he indicated Lupin "Arthur" he pointed toward Mr. Weasley. "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school."

"Sounds like a job for us." called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

"Fred!" Sam called, hurrying up to him, as students flooded the platform, jostling for position, receiving instructions, "Be careful will you?"

"Always Love." Fred answers her with his dazzling smile that always makes her go red in the face and weak at the knees. "You too Sam."

"Potter," Sam hears Professor McGonagall say, she turns around then hurrying over to Harry and McGonagall. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"

"What? Oh," said Harry, "oh yeah!"

He had almost forgotten about the Horcrux, almost forgotten that the battle was being fought so that he could search for it.

"Then go, Potter, go!"

"Right yeah."

Sam and Harry hurtled around a corner and found Fred and a small knot of students, including Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott, standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. Their wands were drawn and they were listening at the concealed hole.

"Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again, and Harry sprinted by, elated and terrified in equal measure. Along yet another corridor he dashed, and then there were owls everywhere, and Mrs. Norris was hissing and trying to bat them with her paws, no doubt to return them to their proper place...

"Potter!"

Aberforth Dumbledore stood blocking the corridor ahead, his wand held ready.

"I've had hundreds of kids thundering through my pub, Potter!"

"I know, we're evacuating," Harry said.

And then Sam and Harry skidded around a final corner and with a yell of mingled relief and fury they saw them: Ron and Hermione; both with their arms full of large, curved, dirty yellow objects, Ron with a broomstick under his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

"The Chamber... what?" said Sam, coming to an unsteady halt before them.

"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after we left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"

"What the ?"

"Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron simply.

Sam was struggling to keep up with Hermione. "So..."

"So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron, and from under his jacket he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

"It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself. "So what's new with you?"

As he said it, there was an explosion from overhead: All three of them looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream.

"I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," said Harry, talking fast. "He hid it exactly where I had my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."

As the walls trembled again, he led the other two back through the concealed entrance and down the staircase into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three women: Ginny, Tonks and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Sam recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.

"Ah, Potter," she said crisply as if she had been waiting for them. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" said Ginny and Tonks together.

"As far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Sam. "Good plan sealing the passage."

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps.

"Well, she's sprightly. Especially for a woman her age." Sam muttered under her breath, before turns and looking at Tonks. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds."

Without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary.

"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!"

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us."

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" Sam shouted at them.

Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just ¨C just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

"Yeah right sorry. " said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face while Sam was shaking her head at them.

It was clear, as the four of them stepped back into the corridor upstairs, that in the minutes that they had spent in the Room of Requirement the situation within the castle had deteriorated severely.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. Ginny turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone sped off up adjacent aisles; Harry could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats...

"Somewhere near here," Harry muttered to himself. "Somewhere... somewhere..."

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth he went, looking for objects he recognized from his one previous trip into the room. His breath was loud in his ears, and then his very soul seemed to shiver. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which he had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara. Sam followed Harry closely. She watches as he stretched out his hand, when a voice behind them said, "Hold it, Potter."

They skidded to a halt and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at her and Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces they saw Draco Malfoy.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Not anymore," panted Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy."

"Who's lent you theirs?" Sam questioned.

"My mother," said Draco.

Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation. Sam could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person: Sam and Harry had hardly ever heard him speak before. Crabbe was speaking like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. He could not believe that he was this close, and was going to be thwarted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"So how did you get in here?" Sam asked, trying to distract them as she saw out of the corner of her eye Harry began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust. If he could just get his hands on it before the fight broke out...

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Malfoy, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Disslusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

"Harry?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?"

"No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "so that must mean"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wad. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going on ¨C no, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive... plus that's MY WIFE!"

"So? I'm not killing Them, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff ? Why do you even care about her?"

A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way.

"It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Sam shouted at him. Sam saw Hermione dive aside, and in her fury that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from her mind. She shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones. "Looks like you've lost your mother's wand Malfoy!" she laughed.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!"

Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. The wand-less Malfoy cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Sam charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.

But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch.

"Aguamenti!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.

"RUN!"

Malfoy grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified; Sam, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had used a curse of which Sam and Harry had no knowledge. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"

"Here!"

Harry seized a three heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk, handed one to Sam and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him. Sam swung her leg over the broom and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up in the air: it felt good to be back out a broom; missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Sam could not see a trace of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere. She watches as Harry swooped as low as he dare over the marauding monsters of flame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: What a terrible way to die... He had never wanted this...

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

And then Sam heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"It's too dangerous!" Ron yelled, but Sam wheeled in the air. Her glasses: that she didn't even remember wearing at the point in time; give her eyes some small protection from the smoke, se raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood...

And then she saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and she dived. Malfoy saw her coming and raised one arm, but even as Sam grasped it she knew at once that it was no good. Goyle was too heavy and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Sam's.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, SAM!" roared Harry's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, he dragged Goyle onto his broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Sam.

"The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in her ear, and she sped up, following Ron, Hermione, Harry and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara.

"What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" screamed Malfoy, but Sam made a hairpin swerve and dived. Sam yelled "SHUT UP MALFOY!"

The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then she had it, caught it around her wrist. Sam swerved again as the serpent lunged at them; she soared upward and straight toward the place where, she prayed, the door stood open; Ron, Hermione, Harry and Goyle had vanished; Malfoy was screaming and holding on to her so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Sam saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled her lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond.

Malfoy fell off the broom and lay face down, gasping, coughing, and retching. Sam rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious.

"C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe..."

"He's dead," said Ron harshly.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said sharply. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

"Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look?"

"No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too. Malfoy and Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor; neither of them had wands. "Let's stick together. I say we go Sam, what's that on your arm?"

"What? Oh yeah."

She pulled the diadem from her wrist and held it up. It was still hot, blackened with soot, but as she looked at it closely she was just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it; WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE.

A blood like substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly Sam felt the thing vibrate violently that she dropped it as it break apart.

There were yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. Sam looked around and her heart seemed to fail: Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts.

Sam, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were."

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Sam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Sam felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was her one and only weapon, and shield her head in her arms: She heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them.

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: She was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her forehead told her that she was bleeding copiously. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than she had been in her whole life...

"No ¨C no ¨C no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. Sam screamed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ran up to Fred's body, screaming at him to stop joking around and wake up...

**** Flackback ****

'Want a hand?' Sam looked up it was one of the red-haired twins they'd followed through the barrier.

'Yes, please,' Harry panted.

'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'

With the twins' help, Harry's and Sam's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

'Thanks,' said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

'What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

'Blimey,' said the other twin. 'Are you –?'

'They are,' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Harry and Sam.

'What?' said Harry.

'Harry and Samantha Potter,' chorused the twins.

'Oh, them,' said Harry.

'He means, yes, we are.'

The two boys gawked at them, and Sam felt herself turning red, she guessed her twin brother was as red as her. Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

'Fred? George? Are you there?'

'Coming, Mum.'

'Anna.' The twins nodded.

'Fred, George.' The girl with the long brown ponytail nodded.

With a last look at Harry and Sam, the twins hopped off the train.

**** End Flashback ****

The world that Sam know had ended, she had lost the guy that loved her for her, and not because she was the girl who lived. Sam's mind was spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, of the fact her Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all her senses must be lying, but through her tears she saw the reality of it as plain as day: Fred was gone.

Draco looked up from were he was sitting to see his wife: Samantha Potter crying and screaming over Fred Weasley. In one way he was happy that she would be his now, but in other way he was sad that she lost her love. He started to curse his aunt for doing that spell on him and Potter... then and he was cursing himself for even telling her that he was kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night: He grabbed Sam as Ron had grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, but Percy lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.

"Percy!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Percy would not budge. "Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to,"

Hermione screamed, and Harry, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. one of Aragog's descendants had joined the fight.

Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Harry's head, so close he felt the force of them blow his hair.

"Let's move, NOW!"

Pushing Hermione ahead of her with Ron and Harry, Sam stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpit. Percy, realizing what Sam was trying to do, stopped clinging to the body and helped: together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way.

"Here," said Sam, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier. She could not bear to look at Fred a second longer than she had to, and with tears in her eyes, after making sure that Fred's body was well-hidden, she took off after Harry, Ron and Hermione. only to look back at where her and Percy hid Fred and whispered, "I love you."

**** Flackback ****

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and Sam, and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

'Hey, Ron.'

The twins were back.

'Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'

'Right,' mumbled Ron.

'Harry, Samantha,' said the other twin, 'did we introduce ourselves?"

Sam shook her head.

"Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.'

'Bye,' said Harry, Sam, Anna and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

'Are you really Harry and Samantha Potter?' Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

'Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron.

**** End Flashback ****

Malfoy and Goyle had vanished but at the end of the corridor, which was now full of dust and falling masonry, glass long gone from windows, Sam saw many people running backward and forward, whether friends or foes she could not tell. Rounding the corner, Percy let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students.

"PERCY! NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO GO ON A SUICIDAL MISSION OF REVENGE!" Sam shouted after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next part of my Samantha Potter and Draco Malfoy one-shot story. What happens when the Slytherin prince tells his deranged aunt that he's kinda in love with the Gryffindor golden girl and Princess, but she's in love with one of the Weasley twins. So I lied, in this part of the one-shot we have Harry, Sam, Ron and Hermione returning to Hogwarts as well as Percy seeing sense and returning to the Weasley family and Sam confronting Fred about her marriage to the Slytherin Prince. Also let's for the sake of this story say that there is a marriage spell. **

* * *

Some part is in Harry's and Draco's points of view most of of it is in Sam's point of view."Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

Sam stopped dead short, she know that there was no way her brother would of just ran.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"Come," said Voldemort, wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage. "Stop."

"NO!"

The scream was the more terrible because Sam had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. She heard another women laughing, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's. The crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until -

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see?" said Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself.

But Voldemort broke off: scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: Harry saw the figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

The figure throw off the hood of their clock as they struggling back to their feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. There were cries of shock from both sides, when they all recognised the burgundy hair of none other than a one Samantha Potter.

"We'll join you when hell freezes over, Riddle" she spat. "I'm not going to go down without a fight. First you killed my Mother and Father and now my twin brother."

"Very well," said Voldemort, and Sam heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Potter, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

"You make one mistake, you marked the wrong one as your equal. Riddle." Sam hissed under her breath.

Voldemort stepped towards Sam when: "Potter!" Draco who was standing next to his Mother, tosses Sam her wand. Wand in hand in one swift, fluid motion, she fires on Voldemort. Voldemort blocked the spell, eyeing Sam with mild disbelief, the enger.

Nagini hissed as if attuned to Voldemort's emotions and ribbons towards Sam. As she strikes, Sam sidesteps her by inches; Neville was behind Sam in an instant holding something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle - The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye.

With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.


End file.
